Imperial Athenian Accords
/ Hybrid |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=86841 |date = 3 June 2010 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=98677 |termin = 14 February 2011 |status = Cancelled |color = Red }} The Imperial Athenian Accords was a Peace, Intelligence, and Optional Defense Pact between Athens and the Imperial Order. It was announced 3 June 2010. It was cancelled on 14 February 2011. Text of the Treaty Preamble Athens and the Imperial Order, wishing to solidify our relationship and in recognition of the deep respect and admiration we have for one another, do hereby agree, in good faith, to all the terms and obligations set out in this treaty of Peace, Intelligence, Aid and Optional Defense. Article 1: Non-Aggression Both parties agree to enter into a state of non aggression with one another for the entire duration of these accords and agree to never conspire or commit acts of espionage against one another. Both parties agree to never give any form of aid or assistance to an alliance or individual that a signatory of this treaty is militarily engaged with. Any overt or malicious violations of this article may result in immediate cancellation of these accords by the affected party. Article 2: Sovereignty Both parties shall remain independent entities at all times and agree to never knowingly interfere in the internal and external affairs of one another. Any overt or malicious violations of this article may result in immediate cancellation of these accords by the affected party. Article 3: Respect Both parties recognize that in order for our friendship to remain strong, we must respect each other at all times in public domains, and agree to never troll or flame each other's allies. We both agree to settle any disputes in private, in a calm and dignified manner. Article 4: Intelligence Both parties agree to share any and all information pertaining to the safety and stability of one another. Both parties further agree to inform the other prior to entering into an aggressive armed conflict, whether or not their doing so is to honor another treaty held by their alliance. Any information passed shall be kept confidential and not shared with any third parties unless explicit permission is given in order to do so. Article 5: Aid Both parties agree to assist the other signatory when aid is requested. This includes, but is not limited to, diplomatic, financial, or other forms of aid. All request for assistance must be reasonable and be backed by a valid reason to why they have chosen to request assistance. Although highly encouraged to grant the request, neither party has an obligation to fulfill this request and this decision shall be respected and supported by the other signatory, regardless. Article 6: Optional Defense Should a signatory of this treaty come under attack by hostile forces, the other signatory is highly encouraged, but not obligated to come to the defense of the attacked signatory. Should the other signatory choose to not come to the assistance of the attacked signatory, this decision shall be respected and supported by the other signatory, regardless. Article 7: Cancellation This treaty may be cancelled at any time by either signatory. The cancelling party must give the other signatory a private 72 hour notice of their intent to cancel these accords. These accords shall remain in effect until this time period passes, at which point, it shall be declared officially null and void. Should Articles 1 or 2 be violated, with no chance of a diplomatic resolution that allows for continuation of these accords, this treaty may be cancelled immediately by the affected signatory thereby releasing both signatories from all the terms and obligations set out in this document at the moment cancellation notice is given. Signatories For Athens *Londo Mollari, Archon eponymos *Rsoxbronco1, Archon basileus *Reign of Havok, Archon basileus *Rush Sykes, Theorodokos *Jgoods45, Strategos *Kazeki, Agoranomos *an4rk, Dikast *Medtech, Didact *Ruggsymuggs, Choregos For the Imperial Order *Skippy, Imperial High Commander *Sup4l33t3ki11a, Executive Imperial Commander *Scorponok, Imperial Internal Commander *Dave93, Imperial External Commander *Lars GaFTU, Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs *Bernkastel, Imperial Officer of Defense *Sentinal, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs *Jumperbeast13, Imperial Officer of Finance *Michael von Preußen, Imperial Officer of Immigration Category:Athens Category:Treaties of The Imperial Order